vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure March
|-|Nao Midorikawa= |-|Cure March= ] |-|Princess March= ] |-|Ultra Cure March= ] Summary Nao (April in English translations) is one of the protagonists of Smile Precure (Glitter Force). She's acts like the older sister to the team and values her family in high regard. She eventually awakened her powers and turned into Cure March (Glitter Spring), a Pretty Cure with the power of wind, after attempting to protect her siblings from danger. She's very competitive and courageous with a strong sense of justice, serving as a cool figure around her peers. Despite this, she shown to have many fears, particularly a fear of bugs, ghosts, and heights. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-A | 4-A, possible Low 2-C Name: Nao Midorikawa (April in English translations), Cure March (Glitter Spring) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Air Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Danmaku, Attack Reflection, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level | All previous abilities into a higher degree, Energy Manipulation, Can summon a pegasus to attack and ride on, as well as, a phoenix | All previous abilities into a greater degree, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | All base abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Absorption, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Overwhelmed Majorina empowered by a Black Nose, which can effortlessly resists the Rainbow Burst) | Planet level (Overpowered Emperor Pierrot's Bad End Cannon and defeated him alongside with the other Cures) | At least Large Planet level (Clashed with Emperor Pierrot in his final form, along with the other Cures) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion and Shadow alongside with the other Cures) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (She's the fastest member among all the Precures. Fought Majorina, who should be comparable to Joker) | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Cure Happy) | At least Class K | At least Class K | Class M (Stopped a large cargo ship with the help of seven other Cures) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Planet level (Tanked Emperor Pierrot's Bad End cannon) | Planet level | At least Large Planet level (Survived a direct assault from Emperor Pierrot's hand) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal+ Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Fusion) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Several meters physically; kilometers via Wind and Energy based attacks Standard Equipment: Smile Pact, Princess Candle Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She becomes tired and loses a lot of energy after using her signature moves. She eventually overcame this weakness, however. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Cure march wind.gif|Cure March utilizing her power to summon winds. File:March running.gif|Cure March's ability to control wind grants her super speed. File:March Power Up.gif|Cure March powering up. File:March shoot 1.gif|Cure March charges up... File:Precure march shoot.gif|....and kicks a ball of compressed wind. File:Cure March shoot 2.gif|Cure March is capable of creating hundreds of these balls... File:March shoot 3.gif|.....and firing them at blitzing speeds. File:Cure march.gif|Cure March can also create these balls of wind in different sizes. File:March shoot impact.gif|March Shoot Impact File:March shoot impact-0.gif|Cure March using March Shoot Impact to reflect a giant projectile. Air Manipulation: March has the ability control the air. She can create gusts of wind with the wave of her hands or legs to blow away incoming projectiles or attack enemies. It also complements her fast running speed into the point she can run on walls and she can create a green forcefield. When she powers-up, she glows green and streams of wind flows around her. March Shoot: March/Spring creates a ball of compressed wind, which she can create of varying sizes, and kicks it towards her opponent in a soccer-styled fashion. She can also create over a hundred of these balls around her and kick all of them in quick succession. March Shoot Impact: March/Spring spins incredibly fast with the wind surrounding her and one of her legs glowing with power. She then delivers a powerful kick directly at her foe. She also uses this move to redirect projectiles back at her opponent. Fire Shoot: A combination attack where Cure March creates a giant ball of wind and Sunny combines it with her fire before launching it towards the enemy. Key: Cure March | Princess March | Ultra Cure March | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Athletes Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2